


Finer Times

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RDR2, Threesome, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Arthur’s eyes followed Javier too, flicking to John and motioning to his lap. “Where were we?” He asked, slightly huskily. John moved forward eagerly, barely settling on Arthur’s lap before their tongues entwined, John determined to show Javier who’s Arthur was. Arthur pulled back after a minute, pulling Javier down by the lapels of his jacket and pushing the back of John’s head toward him.Javier’s eyes flashed and he kissed John, surprising the other man, who kissed back eagerly.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Finer Times

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS IS MATURE CONTENT AND IS SORTA A CONTINUATION FROM THE LAST SINCE I DO WANNA WRITE SMUT FOR THESE THREE SO ENJOY. 
> 
> You can tell from the summary shit’s about to go down.

“Don’t test me, Marston. Get going.”

“Let me catch my breath, Arthur!” John’s words were cut off as Arthur forced his head back onto his cock. Despite his apparent objections John bobbed his head eagerly, tongue curling around it. Arthur growled in pleasure, gripping the younger man’s hair harder, bucking his hips slightly. He watched John, a smirk on his face as the man kneeling before him closed his own eyes.

John placed a hand on the chair Arthur was seated on, next to his leg. After several minutes Arthur pulled back harder on John’s hair, pulling him off, a string of saliva connecting John to his dick. He grinned wolfishly at the sight, cupping John’s jaw.

“Having fun down there, Marston?” He growled and the other man responded by rising to his feet, and sitting on Arthur’s lap, facing the other man. He placed one hand on Arthur’s broad chest, the other stabilising him on the back of the chair. Arthur put both of his hands on John’s ass, pulling him closer until John’s clothed cock was pressed to Arthur’s stomach. He opened his mouth, kissing John hungrily, tasting himself lingering on the other man’s tongue from earlier that evening.

Arthur looked up, catching the eye of Javier peeking through the window. He winked inconspicuously, John never seeing the gesture – his eyes still closed. Javier smirked quietly, stepping nonchalantly through the door.

“Evening, amigos.” He said calmly and John’s eyes snapped open, breaking the kiss with a ‘clack’ noise. He spun, Arthur jerking his head back so as not to be hit by John’s flailing arm. He jumped up, Arthur leaning back in the chair, still naked from the waist down. John stood before him, shielding him from Javier’s eyes, cheeks blushing bright red.

“We’re kinda busy, Javier.” John said awkwardly and Javier raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody told me my invitation had been canceled.” Javier responded innocently.

“What are you- ARTHUR!” John whipped around to face Arthur – who was watching the exchange with a broad grin – and took a pace forward. “What is going on?” John asked, pronouncing his words carefully.

“Thought Javier might like to be witness to some of the… training we’ve been doing.” When John didn’t respond he continued, “Besides, not like we never done this with Javier before.” He was referring to a few months prior when John had wanted to invite Javier to participate with himself and Arthur for a night. A touch-starved Javier had agreed eagerly, and it appeared he had done so this time too.

Javier stepped forward, making an obvious effort not to stare at Arthur’s un-clothed lower half. John watched him carefully, mind flashing back to the last time he had seen Javier in the same position as Arthur was now. He swallowed thickly, watching as Javier ran a gloved hand over Arthur’s shoulder, watching as the fingers trailed up his neck, watching as he pulled them back short of Arthur’s lips.

Arthur’s eyes followed Javier too, flicking to John and motioning to his lap. “Where were we?” He asked, slightly huskily. John moved forward eagerly, barely settling on Arthur’s lap before their tongues entwined, John determined to show Javier who’s Arthur was. Arthur pulled back after a minute, pulling Javier down by the lapels of his jacket and pushing the back of John’s head toward him.

Javier’s eyes flashed and he kissed John, surprising the other man, who kissed back eagerly. The kiss turned messy as Javier forced his own tongue into John’s mouth – who returned the gesture quickly. Arthur sat back, watching the two hungrily before pulling them apart and kissing Javier in his turn. He tasted John on the other man and hummed, pulling back to begin undoing John’s shirt, gesturing for Javier to do the same.

Both stripped down until they were shirtless, Javier slipping his thumbs into his belt loops.

“You’re the boss, Arthur.” He said, flicking his gaze to John’s chest before focusing back on Arthur, who grunted in assent. 

“In that case, as you were, John.” He said, grinning wolfishly. John licked his lips, dropping swiftly back to his knees and grasping Arthur’s cock. He pumped it a few times, brushing his thumb over it’s tip and leaning down to lick Arthur’s balls slowly, keeping eye contact. Javier swallowed, eyes on John as one hand now massaged them, his tongue trailing up the shaft. He licked the pre-cum that was now forming at the tip, sending shivers down Arthur’s back.

Javier lost his control and moved in, unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. The older man watched, not moving to stop the nimble fingers that made quick work of the buttons. When the shirt was open Javier pulled it free from Arthur’s shoulder, taking him in hungrily. His lips moved to Arthur’s neck, tongue trailing up his neck to his mouth, kissing him whilst John continued his own ministrations. Arthur felt his climax approaching and pushed both of the men back.

“Javier’s turn, John.” He panted, gesturing for Javier to sit in his place. John looked up, pouting for a moment before he realised what was about to happen and smiled slightly, eager to see Javier in his entirety again. The Mexican unzipped his pants, shifting them down and kicking them to one side. He sat gently on the chair, John shuffling forward on his knees, now the only one with any item of clothing still on.

He stared at Javier for a moment before taking him all in at once, taking every inch and fighting the urge to gag. Javier widened his eyes slightly in surprise and Arthur smirked from the side. “Practise.” He replied simply to the silent question. Javier bucked forward slightly, forcing himself down John’s throat. The man below him moaned, sending vibrations up Javier’s shaft. He shuddered.

Arthur reached behind him for the shelf, pulling a small bottle of oil from it and popping the cork, tossing it to one side. “Pants, Marston.” He ordered curtly and John pulled back from Javier, earning a faint whimper. Arthur watched as John stood to strip down before dropping eagerly back to the floor and taking Javier back. He knew what Arthur was doing and payed no mind until he felt Arthur’s finger enter him.

He paused for a moment, breath stuttering and dick twitching. Javier grabbed a handful of his hair roughly, spurring him back into motion. Arthur spent several minutes pumping one, then two and three fingers in and out of John. He pulled back, a few moments passing before John felt the head of his cock teasing at his entrance. He forced his mind back to the task at hand, doing his best to focus on Javier’s pleasure over his own. 

Arthur thrust deeper and deeper, brushing John’s prostate with almost every jerk forward. His fingers dug into the flesh of John’s hips, leaving red marks and bruises. He grunted heavily with every movement, getting faster as he went.

John’s head-bobbing became more erratic as he neared his climax, and it became apparent the other two were having a similar experience. Arthur’s breath was in ragged pants and Javier was tensed, clawing at the back of the chair.

John came first, crying out as his seed shot to the floor below him. At his cries Arthur pulled out, spilling himself onto the back of John’s thighs. Javier snarled slightly, attempting to pull himself from John’s mouth out of etiquette, but the man kneeling before him put a rough hand on his leg. He milked Javier for all he was worth, John staring up at Javier’s tightly shut eyes.

Arthur lay back on the floor, panting heavily. Javier didn’t seem to have the strength to rise and stayed where he was, slumped against the chair. John stayed on his hands and knees, chin on his chest, gasping for breath.

“We… should do… this more… often.” He panted between breaths and Arthur let out an exhausted laugh.

“I’m more than happy to. Javier?” The only response was a tired wave of Javier’s arm and a grunt that could’ve meant anything. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Arthur sighed and Javier made an affirmative noise, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

“I’m up for it.” He said huskily.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being over 1300 words oops... I may have gotten slightly carried awayyyyy


End file.
